justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Barbra Streisand
|artist= |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year= 2010 |mode= Solo |dg= (Classic) (Extreme Version) |difficulty= (Classic) (Extreme Version) |effort= (Classic) (Extreme Version) |nogm= 4 (Classic) 3 (Extreme Version) 1 (Mashup) |pc= (Extreme Version) (Remake) (Remade pictogram) |gc= (Classic) (Extreme Version) (Remake) (Beta) |lc= Blue (PS3) |mashup= On all devices (JD3) |alt= Extreme (On Wii and Xbox only with code) |pictos = 73 (Classic) 63 (Mashup) 66 (Extreme Version) |audio = |perf = |nowc = BarbraStreisand Kelloggs (Extreme Version)https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:Kelloggproof.PNG}}Duck Sauce tarafından "Barbra Streisand", ve . Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Dansçı, siyah ve kıvırcık saçlı bir kadındır. Siyah yeleği olan turuncu bir fantazi ve üstüne beyaz ve pembe çizgileri olan bir kravatı var. Bununla birlikte, siyah şort ve kısa bağlı bir kemer ve zincir var. Ayrıca açık parmaklı turuncu topuklu ayakkabılar var. Mor bir anahattı var. Remake Remake, kıyafeti daha gerçekçi, renkler aynı, ancak şimdi daha hafif bir renk şemasında gösteriliyor ve biraz parlıyor. Kravatının artık mor şerit yerine mor şerit var. Pantolonu biraz mavimsi renkte. Yüzü daha az görünür ve arka planı arka plandaki renk şemasına bağlı olarak renkleri değiştiriyor. Renk şeması mavi ise turuncu, renk şeması turuncu ise mavi, renk şeması pembe ise koyu mor renktedir. Ayrıca, saçları daha temiz ve koyu mor bir gölgede. Barbrastreisand jd3 coach 1.png|Original Barbrastreisand jdnow coach 1 big.png|Remake Extreme Aşırı dansçı, uzun kızıl saçlı ve mor bıyıklı bir adamdır. Turkuaz baş bandı, mor ve aqua çizgili turuncu bir kazak, mor şort, şeftali çizgili yeşil çorap ve mor bağcıklı beyaz ve kırmızı ayakkabılar giyiyor. Arka Plan Klasik Orijinal Arka plan çok sayıda kafe ve mağazanın bulunduğu karanlık bir caddedir. Şarkının ritmi ile bir sürü neon tabela yanar. Ayrıca, "STOP" kelimesi, kareye yakın olduğu için, dansçının yolda dans ettiğini düşündürmektedir. Remake Arka plan ilk önce zift siyahına başlayacaktır. Yolun kenarları ve sonra bir stop lambası yanar ve dansçı belirir. Yol şimdi daha geniş. Binalar ve yol artık tamamen siyah renktedir, ancak binalardan bir parlama yaymaktadır. İşaretler artık hepsi yerine tek tek yanıp sönecek ve farklı kelimeler ve resimler gösterecektir. "DUR" kelimesi ve etrafındaki kareler artık yolun geri kalanında görünmez, aynı zamanda işaretler gibi aydınlanacaktır. Ek olarak, sırasıyla mavi, turuncu ve mor renk düzenine sahip caddenin her bir kısmı yerine, renk düzeni sırasıyla daha açık mavi, turuncu ve pembedir. Dansçı, sağ elini geri çektiği yeri hareket ettirdiğinde ve ardından sol eline yaklaştırdığında, arka plan yavaşça zifiri siyah olur ve sol elinin olduğu yerde bir parıltı görünür. Extreme Flamingolar, renkli palmiye ağaçları ve parıldayan çizgileri olan bir plajın silüetlerini içerir. '' Mr. Saxobeat . Mashup ''Barbra Streisand has an unlockable Mashup. GM indicates a Gold Move. Dancers *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Idealistic'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Idealistic'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Barbra Streisand '' GM *''Idealistic '' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Think'' *''Venus'' *''Idealistic'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Venus'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Idealistic'' *''Venus'' *''Party Rock Anthem '' *''Pump Up The Volume'' *''Barbra Streisand'' Gold Moves Klasik Klasik rutinde 4 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1. ve 3.: Ellerini şaşırmış gibi çenene koy. Gold Moves 2. ve 4.: Sol eliniz sol bacağınıza dokunurken, sağ elinizi havaya kaldırın. Barbrastreisand gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 Barbrastreisand gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 in-game Barbrastreisand gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 ve 4 Barbrastreisand gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 ve 4 in-game Extreme Extreme rutininde, hepsi aynı olan 3 Altın Hareket vardır: Tüm Altın Hareketler: Bir kez yukarı bak (sağ kol) ve iki kez sola bak (sol kol). Kelloggs gm 1.png|All Gold Moves kelloggs gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup Mashup'ta 1 Gold Moves Var: Gold Moves: Sol eliniz sol bacağınıza dokunurken sağ elinizi havaya kaldırın. (Barbra Streisand) Barbrastreisand_gm_2.png|Gold Move File:BarbraS_MashupGm.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups Barbra Streisand ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * ''Barbra Streisand * Beauty And A Beat * Call Me Maybe * Dynamite * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Follow The Leader * Ghostbusters * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Moves Like Jagger * Party Rock Anthem * Prince Ali * Super Bass * Where Have You Been Extreme * Disturbia * It’s You * (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life * Maneater * Super Bass * You’re the First, the Last, My Everything Captions Both versions of Barbra Streisand ''appear in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her/his dance moves: Classic * Clap That Hand * Hips Lock * Just Say No * NYC * Side To Side * Slap It * Watch Out * Wind Up Pony Extreme * Free Style * Locking * No Straining * Techno Break * Techno Lock * Techno Slide * Techno Twitch Trivia *Barbra Streisand, serideki Duck Sauce'un ilk şarkısı. *Extreme fonu, '' Mr. Saxobeat ''. *Extreme dansçısı, bir kez sola ve iki kez sağa doğru işaret ederek üçüncü Altın Hamle ile uğraşır. *NTSC boxart üzerinde dansçı belirir. *NTSC kapağında yüksek yeşil şeritli çoraplarla gösteriliyor ve biraz daha uzun saçlara ve farklı renk şemalarına sahip. Galeri Game Files Barbrasquare.png|''Barbra Streisand Barbramashup.png|''Barbra Streisand'' (Mashup) Barbraextremegift.png|''Barbra Streisand'' (Extreme) Barbrastreisand_cover_generic.png|''Barbra Streisand'' (Remake) Barbrastreisand cover@2x.jpg| cover Barbrastreisand pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Tex1 512x512 512acd9736efaa94 14.png|Background texture (Mashup) circle03_coach01.png|Coach texture in Mashups In-Game Screenshots Barbrastreisand_jd3_menu_wii&ps3.png|'' '' on the menu (Classic - Wii and PS3) Barbrastreisand_jd3_menu_xbox360.png|'' '' on the menu (Classic - Xbox 360) Barbrastreisand_jd3_coachmenu_wii&ps3.png| coach selection screen (Classic -Wii and PS3) Barbrastreisand_jd3_coachmenu_xbox360.png| coach selection screen (Classic - Xbox 360) BarbrastreisandALT_jd3_menu_wii&ps3.png|'' '' on the menu (Extreme Version - Wii and PS3) BarbrastreisandALT_jd3_coachmenu_wii&ps3.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version - Wii and PS3) Kelloggs jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version - Xbox 360) Promotional Images barbrastreisand promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 barbrastreisand jd3 promo gameplay (2).jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 JD3_Coach_BarbraStreisand_01.jpg|Promotional coach 1 CgwPYUK.png|Promotional coach 2 Beta Elements The Beta Version.jpg|Beta color scheme barbrastreisand beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Others Backgeound.png|Background (Extreme) Just Dance 3 - Barbra Streisand (EXTREME) - 5 stars_1.gif|Choreography error (Extreme Version) Videos Official Music Video Duck Sauce - Barbra Streisand Official HD Music Video Barbra Streisand (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Barbara Streisand - Gameplay Teaser (US) Barbra Streisand - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Barbara Streisand (Extreme) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Classic' Barbra Streisand - Just Dance 3|Wii graphics Just Dance 3 - Barbra Streisand|Xbox 360 graphics 'Extreme' Just Dance 3 - Barbra Streisand (Extreme Version)|Wii graphics Barbra Streisand (Extreme) - Just Dance 3|Xbox 360 graphics 'Mashup' Just Dance 3 - Barbra Streisand (Mashup)|Wii graphics Barbra Streisand (Mashup) - Just Dance 3|Xbox 360 graphics Extractions Barbra Streisand - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Barbra Streisand (Extreme) - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Barbra Streisand - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Barbra Streisand en:Barbra Streisand es:Barbra Streisand Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Duck Sauce Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 3 Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Extreme Versiyonlar Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Julia Spiesser